Battle Aboard the St. Anne/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Narrator: As their Pokemon journey continues, Ash and Liam are one step closer to achieving their dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Last time, Ash and Liam defeated the Vermilion City gym leader and earned their Thunder badges. *(Ash looks at his Thunder badge, laughs, and then notices something) *Ash: Hey! *Pikachu: kachu. ("Golly") *Narrator: Has Ash and Liam's ship finally come in? Or will our heroes be cruisin' for a bruisin'? *Ash: (V.O.) Battle Aboard the St. Anne! *Liam: Gosh! *Ash: Wow! *Misty: Beautiful! *Yui: Is that the luxury cruise ship you told us about, Misty? *Misty: No, not quite it, Yui, but it's here. *Ash: Oh, man. I'd love to cross the ocean on a ship like this! *Brock: Yeah, just think of all the Pokemon that we'd be able to see along the way. *Misty: Oh, for sure! Just imagine! Sunbathing on deck all day, just a nice, long, relaxing cruise. *Ben: Well, there's one ship for it. Her name is the St. Anne. Me and my fellow PDU training academy classmates held a graduation party aboard her. Several days out on the high seas. *Ui: That sounds great, Ben. *Brock: But think about it, we could never afford a cruise like that. *(most of our heroes feel down after realizing that Brock is right and walk away) *Ash: Reality can really bum you out. *Mugi: Maybe I can get us on board. *Ash: How? *Mugi: You see, my family runs a whole company of music stores, meaning that we're rich. *Ben: Oh yeah, I thought you told me about that when we first met. The Kotobuki family is one of the richest families in business! *Yui: Yeah, and the store I bought Geeta from is in her family's business consortium! *Mio: That's how Yui was able to get her guitar for only $500 instead of the original price of $2,500. *Ritsu: I remember that day. We had to get temp jobs to help Yui buy it before Mugi did that. *Ash: Great story, but what about me, Brock, Misty, and Liam? *Ben: Good point, Mugi might be able to get herself, her friends, and her former teacher aboard, and maybe I can get aboard, but what about the others? *???: Congratulations! *(our heroes look up) *???: You guys are so lucky! You can go on a super deluxe sea cruise! (chuckle) *Everyone: A sea cruise? *???: Well, it's like, you know, we have these incredible, super cool tickets for you. *???: Cool! *???: Cool, huh? *Misty: What? *???: These are tickets for the biggest party ever on board the St. Anne cruise liner! *Ash: The famous St. Anne? *Ben: That same ship we were gazing at? *???: Cool! *???: The coolest ship on the sea! *Brock: Oh! *???: Everyone's going to be together and have, like, the coolest party! And I'm certain some former classmates and a former teacher of a member of the Kotobuki family would be more than welcome! *???: Cool! *???: And the party is for Pokemon trainers only. *???: Cool! *???: Step this way! *???: (giggles) *???: It'll be a radical party! All of the most radical Pokemon trainers will be there! *Ash: Do you know anybody who says radical anymore? *Ben: I do, some friends of mine out on a beach far from here. *???: Okay, here are your tickets! *Brock: We'd love to go on the Pokemon trainer cruise, but we really don't have the money to pay for it, save for Ben and Mugi here. *???: Oh, whoa! Like, you don't understand. *???: Cool! *???: They're totally free! *Ash: Huh? *???: Totally free! To. ta. lly. free! *Ash: For free? Why are you giving them away? *???: Like, we have to go out with our boyfriends but we wanted to give our tickets to cool Pokemon fans. *???: Cool! *???: We saw you and thought you looked really cool. Just take these, and have a really cool time. *Ash: (takes the tickets) Thanks a lot! *???: No sweat! *???: Cool! *???: Have a nice day, for sure! (the two girls run away) *Ash: Alright! This really is cool, isn't it? *Pikachu: Pikachu ("Tell me about it!") *Ben: You know, Ritsu, since you and your band mates are here, how about we talk to the captain of the St. Anne and have you guys perform a song for the other attendants at the party? *Ritsu: Hey! Not a bad idea! *Yui: Yeah! It'll be just like our live house performance on New Year's Eve! *Mugi: It would be nice to play! *Azusa: Well, it sounds fun. *Mio: It would be cool to play on a cruise ship. *Sawako: I think you should take the opportunity. *Ui: Yeah! I'd love to see you all play again! *Jun: For sure! *Brock: The St. Anne! Wow. *Ash: Yeah, and that Pokemon party. *Ben: Sounds like my kind of party, and with After School Tea Time performing, it's got to be good! *Ash: I wonder which one of these ships is the St. Anne. *Misty: (looks to her right) I think that's it! *Brock: Wow. That's incredible. *Misty: It's huge! *Pikachu: Pika ("Giant") *Ben: Golly, been a long time since I last saw her. *(Ritsu was carrying her Egg she got from Surge, the egg began to glow a little) *Liam: Hey! Did I just see that egg glow, Ritsu? *(Meanwhile, the two girls with the tickets spy on our heroes and soon reveal themselves to be Team Rocket in disguise) *Jessie: We did it! We got them! *James: (still disguising his voice) Like, wow! Don't I make, like, the coolest girl? *(Jessie attacks him) *Jessie: Stop acting like an ignoramus! (drags James to the lighthouse) *James: Ow. *(inside the lighthouse, Team Rocket prepares to talk with their boss and the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni) *Meowth: We got a call from the boss. (presses a button to bring Giovanni onscreen) Greetings, sir. *Giovanni: So the team is all there. *Team Rocket: Sir! *(A Persian soon walks in and starts rubbing Giovanni) *Meowth: Meow! What's with the Persian? *(Giovanni starts stroking his Persian) *Meowth: Hey, boss. What about Meowth? Ain't I your favorite anymore? *Giovanni: I'm totally disgusted watching you fail me when I expect total perfection! Purr-fection, like this beautiful Persian. *Meowth: But, Meowth. *Giovanni: If you want to make me happy, you can make sure our latest plan succeeds. *Meowth: Meowth! *Giovanni: Have you handed out all the tickets to the St. Anne cruise? *Jessie: Yes. All of the Pokemon trainers were delighted to take them. *James: Was it really alright for us to give out all those tickets for free? *Giovanni: A small price to pay for what I'll get in return. *Jessie and James: (gasp) *Giovanni: My men have already secretly boarded the St. Anne. When I give them the signal, they will take the Pokemon from all the trainers we tricked into boarding the ship. *Meowth: That's the boss for ya! A real genius! *Giovanni: This time, failure is out of the question. *Jessie and James: Aye aye, sir! *Meowth: We can do it! *Giovanni: (smiles and chuckles) *(to Ash and co., Ritsu's egg was glowing brighter than the previous time) *Azusa: Um, Ritsu-senpai, the egg. Its glowing again. *(the egg glows a second time, this time it glowed completely) *Ui: Now it's glowing brighter! *Ritsu: does that mean it's going to hatch, soon? *Ben: Sure does! *Liam: Right about... Now! *(Right on Liam's cue, the egg hatches to the astonishment of everyone) *Ben: Wow! *Ash: What Pokemon do you think is gonna appear? *Liam: We're about to find out. *(The light fades and a small Pokemon appears before them, it's eyes closed) *Ben: It's a newborn Pichu! *Yui: Aw! It's so cute! *Liam: And it's only been a day since we got it as an egg. *Sawako: Well, Nurse Joy did say it was due to hatch any day. *Ui: Welcome to the world, little Pichu. *(Pichu opens its eyes and the first thing it sees is Ritsu) *Pichu: Pichu! ("Mama!") *Azusa: Ritsu, it called you it's mama. *Ritsu: Hello, little one. I'm Ritsu. *Mio: I think I should get a picture. (Takes a picture of Ritsu and her new Pokemon) *Misty: Congratulations, Ritsu. *(Pichu looks around and smiles at everyone) *Ash: What a moment! And what an awesome ship! *Liam: Let's see what Dexter says about Pichu. *(He got his Pokedex out) *Dexter: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. It is unskilled at controlling its electricity, due to this, when it laughs or is surprised, Pichu will shock itself, tiring it out. *Pichu: Pi? ("Huh?") *Dexter: The moves Pichu can use are Thunder Shock, Charm, and Volt Tackle. *Ben: I know how that feels, I raised a Pichu before, and it's really something to see and feel its electrical power for the first time. Thankfully, since it's not experienced enough yet, it's electrical doesn't have the same amount of power as a Pikachu or a Raichu. *Sawako: But it'll grow, I'm sure. *Misty: Yeah. And sailing on this ship appears to be its first adventure. As for me, I'd like to travel the whole world in this! *(Ash shows the tickets) *???: Welcome aboard the St. Anne. (notices Mugi) Oh, are you, by chance, Tsumugi Kotobuki? *Mugi: Yes, I am. These are my band mates and friends. *???: Well, you're all most welcome if your friends with Miss Kotobuki. *Sawako: On behalf of my former students, may I ask if they can play a song for the party guests here on the ship? *???: I'll have someone inform the Captain and see if it can be done. In the meantime, this way. *(our heroes enter the main hall of the ship) *Ash: Wow! Look at this! *Ben: (in thought) It's good to be back. *Ritsu: It's huge! *Pichu: Pi Pichu! ("It sure is!") *Vendor: Come one, come all! *???: Oh, it's so cute! *Ash: It's like a giant Pokemon convention! *Ben: Sure is! And I've been to a Pokemon convention before, but it was nowhere near as large as this! *Misty: Everyone's a Pokemon trainer. *???: Take a look at the smooth skin on my Charmander! That shows how healthy it is. *???: Look at the flame on my Charmander! There's orange mixed in with Red! Cool, huh? Check it out! *???: (laughs) Wait, look at how hard the shell is on my Squirtle! Tough, huh? (laughs) *Ash: My Squirtle and my Charmander are much better than theirs are. *???: Alright! Bring em on! *(Our heroes head over to the source of the voices and soon see two trainers battling with a Starmie and a Raticate) *???: Raticate, Jump Kick! *(Raticate charges) *???: Alright, Starmie! Rapid Spin! *(The two attacks collide and both Pokemon land on their feet) *Ash: Alright! They're having a battle! *Ben: Talk about perfect timing for entertainment! *???: Raticate, Super Fang attack, now! *(Raticate charges and bites on Starmie's jewel, knocking it out) *Ben: Whoa! What a battle! *???: Are you okay, Starmie? *???: Aw, don't feel too badly, young man. It was only a practice match, anyhow. And I just happen to be lucky. *(A tall, elegant woman walks up to the gentleman trainer) *???: My! How gracious! *Gentleman: (chuckles) Not at all, Miss. Keep working on building your Starmie's strength, there! Well, now, is anyone else brave enough to challenge my Raitcate? *Ash: I can't wait! (rushes to the battlefield) *Ben: My student just can't say no to a challenge. *Ash: How about battling my Butterfree? *Gentleman: As you wish. *Misty: I hope he knows what he's doing. *Ben: I'm sure he does, he did raise Butterfree from when it was a Caterpie, you know. *Liam: That Raticate looks pretty strong. *(Liam got out his Pokedex on Raticate) *Dexter: Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Ratata. If attacked, Raticate stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy. It is willing to take on larger foes if provoked enough. Its teeth are strong enough to gnaw through steel and their constant growth means it often needs to gnaw on something, like rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses, and is capable of chewing through cinder blocks and toppling concrete buildings. Its large incisors are also used for its signature moves, Hyper Fang and Super Fang. *Ben: That's why it can be a bother to have a wild Raticate hanging around your house, because it might just eat your stove or chimney. *(Jessie and James soon walk in, disguised as waiters) *James: Say, Jessie? This place is packed! *Jessie: Yes, and packed with Pokemon! *James: And soon, all these Pokemon will be ours! All for us. *Jessie: Shut up! They're not for us. They're for the boss. *James: I forgot. *(Ritsu was holding her Pichu nicknamed Chupy as she and her friends watched Ash's battle) *Ritsu: Ready to watch your first Pokemon battle, Chupy? *Chupy: Pichu! ("Sure am!") *Ritsu: Good. It's about to start. *Azusa: Uh, Ritsu-senpai? Did you just name your Pichu Chupy? *Ritsu: Yeah, so? *Yui: I think that name is cute! *Mio: That's Ritsu for you, giving her newborn Pokemon an odd name. *Yui: You call it odd, I call it cute. *Ben: I'll referee this match! This will be a one on one battle. Let the battle, begin! *Gentleman: Raticate, a Jump Kick! *(Raticate leaps forward) *Ash: Butterfree, Tackle! *(Butterfree dives toward Raticate and the two Pokemon collide five times) *Misty: Does Ash's Butterfree even stand a chance against that Raticate? *Brock: Sure. It's a good match, really. *Liam: In that case, let's just enjoy the battle. *Gentleman: Finish it, Raticate! Hyper Fang attack! *(The attack hits, but Butterfree is still up) *Ben: That Butterfree sure has resilience! *Ash: Butterfree, Stun Spore! *(Raticate is soon stunned) *Ash: Alright, now the Whirlwind! *(However, the gentleman picks up his Raticate, effectively conceding the battle) *Gentleman: That's enough. *Ash: Huh? *Gentleman: Why don't we just call it a draw? *Ben: (in thought) I don't understand why, but. (aloud) The gentleman with the Raticate has conceded the battle! Therefore, as per request of the gentleman, this match is a draw! *Ash: But I was winning. *Ben: Never mind, Ash. You fought great, as did Butterfree. You should be proud. *Mio: I agree. And it looks like Chupy over there really enjoyed the battle. *Ritsu: Sure did. But we need to meet up with Sawako so we can learn if it's okay for us to play for the crowd or not. *(Meanwhile, James is walking around the concession stands) *???: Boy! Boy! Hey! You, boy! Come here! *James: Are you addressing me? *???: I want you to have a look at this Pokemon. *Ash: Huh? What is this thing? *???: The king of all carp. A Magikarp. *James: What do I do? Eat it? *???: (chuckles) See how healthy it is? (hands the Magikarp to James) *James: It certainly is lively. *???: Just between you and me, this Magikarp is like a Pokemon gold mine. *James: Gold mine? *???: Right! A Magikarp lays about a thousand eggs at a time. Each of those 1,000 baby Magikarp lay 1,000 more. 1,000 times 1,000 is 1,000,000! Every one of those 1,000,000 lays another 1,000! That's a billion Pokemon! *James: A billion?!? *???: You can sell one Magikarp for $100 in three generations. You have tons of money! Billions, and billions! *James: Billions?!? *???: You'll be so rich, you can go on a Pokemon jumping spree! *James: Rich! Rich! *???: I normally charge $100, but for you, I'll throw an egg laying set, child care set, and an indication set for only $300! How about it? *James: I'll take it! *???: I can tell you are going to be a very rich man. A very rich man! *James: (laughs in greed and excitement) *All heroes: Who's that Pokemon?! It's Raticate! *(back to the show, where the Light Music club is performing U&I, Liam is complimenting then) *Liam: Yeah! After School Teatime! You girls rock! *Ben: I only heard them practicing, but never in concert. You like the show, Chupy? *Chupy: Pi Pichu! ("I sure do!") *Ash: Wow, Yui and the others really can play! *Brock: Yeah, they said they've been playing together since their first year of high school. *Sawako: And they played at multiple school festivals and for the new freshmen arriving at Sakura High. *Ui: That song they're playing was inspired by both me when I was sick and when my sister and her band mates had to leave their music room while the pipes underneath it were being fixed. *Jun: Now THAT'S an inspiration for a song if I ever heard one. *(Soon the song comes to a close and the audience gives the girls a thunderous applause.) *Ben: I think Chupy and I can safely say that you guys rocked up there! *Yui: Gee, thanks. *Mio: Well, we have been playing together for a long time. *Ritsu: Well, all that playing made me hungry. What say we head to the dining table and get some food? *Liam: Great idea! *Ben: Maybe they have some yakisoba, or ramen! I love ramen noodles! *(Soon, our heroes are enjoying the good eats) *Ben: These ramen noodles are amazing! *Ui: Yeah, so is this Yakisoba! *Sawako: This red bean soup with a mochi is worth living for! *Ritsu: I think Chupy loves Takoyaki as much as I do! *Chupy: Pi chu chu ("You're not wrong") *Liam: Try not to let loose your electricity, or you'll pass out from shocking yourself. *Chupy: Pichu ("Okay") *Gentleman: So, are you having yourself a good time? *Ash: Yes, sir. We're having a great time. *Gentleman: You know, that Butterfree of yours is quite extraordinary. *???: It's incredible. *Ben: I'll say. This young man, my student, raised that Butterfree from when it was just a Caterpie. And within a few days, it evolved into the beautiful Pokemon it is today. *(As Ben talks, Brock spaces out) *Brock: She's beautiful. *Misty: Hello in there? *Brock: Beautiful. *Misty: (shrugs) Here we go again. *Ash: Well, I put a lot of work into raising it. *Gentleman: I must also say that you young ladies, After School Teatime, was it? You all played exceptionally well. *Yui: Thanks. We always get compliments after a performance. *Sawako: And they're well deserved. You have been playing together since high school, after all. *Gentleman: What did you think of my Raticate? *Ash: It looked great and it really put up a tough fight. *Ben: Both Pokemon were excellent, and I'm proud that I got to referee that match. *Gentleman: In that case, I'll be direct. Why don't we trade? *Ash: Trade Pokemon? *Gentleman: When two people find that they like each other's Pokemon, they trade. *Ben: Interesting proposition, sir. I was approached to trade multiple times on my Pokemon journey years ago, and turns out I got a few Pokemon that evolved as soon as I traded one of mine for the Pokemon offered to me. *Liam: Really? Which ones? *Ben: Well, I got an Onix that evolved into a Steelix, I ended up getting a Haunter at one point that evolved into a Gengar, a Gravler that evolved into a Golem, and plenty more. All through trading. *Gentleman: True examples of trading. It's quite a common practice everywhere. *Ash: Everywhere? *Ben: Indeed, my student. *Gentleman: You see, friends who trade and trade with their other friends and so friendships grow deeper and continue to spread wider and wider. Trading and making new friends is one of the best things about having Pokemon. That's how Pokemon friendships get to spread all around the world. *Ash: Wow. *???: Friendship is wonderful, isn't it? *Azusa: (Looks at Vivian's Pokeball) I couldn't agree more. *Brock: Yeah, yeah! Why don't you and I start a friendship right now? *Ritsu: (in thought) Why do I get the feeling that Brock is a combo of Mugi when she saw Sawako and Yui or any of the others hanging out together and Sawako when she's trying to get a boyfriend? *Ben: Think about your decision of trading Pokemon carefully, Ash. *Ash: Should I trade, Brock? *Brock: Yeah! You gotta trade! Everybody should trade! Let's start trading! *Mio: (in thought) What are we going to do with this lovesick dog? *Ash: Well, okay. *Ben: In that case, there's a trading machine nearby. That's where you can make the swap. *(Brock was still in his lovesick trance until Mio grabbed his ear) *Mio: Come on, Brock. You're embarrassing us and yourself. *Brock: Ow, Mio, whats the deal, not the ear! *(Soon, at the trading machine, Ash and the gentleman trainer place their Pokeballs on opposite ends of the machine) *Gentleman: Here we go. *(Ash nods, the gentleman presses the button, and the Pokemon are traded) *Gentleman: Well, that's all there is to it! Raticate is your new Pokemon! *(Meanwhile) *Jessie: You idiot! Can't you see you were tricked!? *Meowth: What a dope! *James: But you don't understand. Magikarp is a gold mine! Even its Pokeball is solid gold! *Meowth: It's just gold plated! (scratches the Pokeball to prove it) *(James screams in horror when he realizes he was fooled) *Jessie: Magikarp is a no talent Pokemon that can't do anything but flop around. How could you possibly expect to sell it? *James: I was tricked! *Jessie: How did you get the money for it? *James: Well, the advance on my salary didn't quite cover it, so I... *Jessie: So you did what? *James: I used the advance on your salary! *Jessie: (angrily attacks James) You go return that fish and get my money back right now! *(Meanwhile, Ash is looking at his new Pokemon's Pokeball) *Misty: What's the matter, Ash? You look so serious. *Mio: Yeah, that's not like you at all. *Ritsu: I'll say, normally you're as energetic as me. *Chupy: Pi pichu. ("And like me.") *Ash: I was just thinking. I wonder if that guy is gonna take good care of my Butterfree? *Misty: Oh. *Ben: I know the feeling, I made trades before and wondered that very same question. *Ash: I traded my Butterfree to some guy I don't even know, just because he seemed to like trading so much. I really don't even know if he'll take care of it the way I did. *Misty: Look on the bright side, you got a Raticate. *Ben: Yeah, but there's still something about parting ways with one of your Pokemon that makes you remember it long after its gone. *Ash: (sigh) *Sawako: Still thinking about it, huh? *Ash: Yeah, it's just when I was trading it away, I remember the time it evolved into Butterfree. *Pikachu: Pika ("Me too.") *Ben: Well, I'm sure that gent won't mind trading back once you explain how much Butterfree means to you. *(Meanwhile, elsewhere in Kanto, Giovanni brings up surveillance videos aboard the St. Anne) *Giovanni: (chuckles) It won't be long, now. *(Just as Giovanni's Persian yowls, on the St. Anne, the doors close, the curtains draw in, and Team Rocket reveals themselves.) *Ash: Hey! *Ben: Team Rocket thugs? What are they doing here? Unless.. I should have known! This whole thing was a trap set up by Team Rocket! *James: Hey! Hombre?! I want my, my money back! *Jessie: (grabs James by his coat) Are you crazy? *James: But I... *Jessie: We've got work to do! *(Soon, the lights go out, and Team Rocket goes into their motto) *Mugi: Oh no! Not again! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend out reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! *James: (sighs) Surrender now or prepare to fight. *Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *Jessie: Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemon! *(All the passengers are confused by what they mean until the thugs start sucking up their Pokeballs with backpack vacuum devices) *Rocket Grunt: Give me your Pokemon! *Misty: No way! *Rocket Grunt #2: Don't make me take em! *Ash: Pikachu! *(Pikachu charges and shocks the grunt) *Ben: And the same goes to anyone who messes with my student! *Ash: If they're going to try to rob our Pokemon, we might as well make it a battle! *???: Yeah! We can't just surrender! *???: Let's fight back! *(All the passengers unite with our heroes as they stand against Team Rocket) *Ben: Alright, gang! It's go time! *(All of Ben's Pokemon emerge) *Ben: Alright, Cinder, Forearms, Rocky, Pixie, repel Team Rocket by any means you can! *Jessie: Suck them up! Suck them up! Suck them all up! *(Some Pokeballs get taken, while others materialize the Pokemon within) *Meowth: Ata way to go, guys! Keep sucking them up! Make sure you get every last one! *Gentleman: Squirtle, go! *Ben: The battle lines have been drawn! *Brock: We gotta fight them together! *Ash: Pikachu, go! *Pikachu: Pika! *(Ash's Pikachu gets on top of a pyramid of other Pikachu to deliver a super powerful Thunderbolt) *Chupy: (unleashed Thunderbolt) *(All the Rocket Grunts got hit, while Chupy got so dizzy that she knocked herself out, Ritsu catches her fall) *Ritsu: See, Chupy? What did me and Liam tell you? You better rest up before you can even try that again. *Liam: Oddish, go! *(Oddish materializes from the Pokeball) *Oddish: Oddish! *(multiple Oddish began to gather Liam's Oddish, including Lilo's Oddish, and all used Solar Beam to blast more Rockets away.) *Yui: Let's fight too! *(For once, they all nod in agreement) *Yui: Huggy, Glaciar, Wiggy, I choose you! *(All of Yui's Pokemon materialize) *Mugi: Let's do it! *Ritsu: Let's rock! *Mio: We'll show them who's boss! *Azusa: Leave our Pokemon alone! *Sawako: Time to show you boys out! *Ui: If Yui fights, so do I! *Jun: Count me in, sister! *(Every Pokemon the Light Music Club called out is materialized) *Ui: Angus, Solar Beam! *(Angus' Solar Beam blasts away some of the Team Rocket thugs) *Azusa: While Angus is charging up for Solar Beam, Vivian, Fairy Wind, and Snowbelle use Disarming Voice. *(The combined attacks take out more Team Rocket grunts) *Ui: Solar Beam's all ready to go, let it rip, Angus! *(Angus fires another Solar Beam) *Yui: Let's rock it up Dragon Breath, Huggy! *(Huggy's Dragon Breath knocks back more Team Rocket thugs) *Yui: You did it, Huggy, that's showing us girl power we rock! *Huggy: Goo mii ("You said it") *(Suddenly, Huggy's body was enveloped in a white glow) *Yui: (gasps) *Azusa: Everyone, look! *(The Light Music Club saw that Huggy was glowing) *Ben: At a time like this? Incredible! *(Huggy was morphing since it was evolving) *Mugi: (astonished) That light..! *Ritsu: (astonished) Can it be...? *Chupy: Pi chu...? ("What's happening?) *Ui: (amazed) Goomy's starting to evolve, big sis! *(The light soon fades to reveal the new Pokemon) *Huggy: Sli ggoo!! *Yui: (gasps, then thrilled) It's amazing! *Liam: It sure is, Yui, your Goomy has evolved! *Ritsu: Into what? *(Ritsu pulled out her Pokedex) *Dexter: Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon, the evolved form of Goomy. The lump on Sliggoo's back contains its tiny brain. It thinks only of food and escaping its enemies. *Ritsu: That Pokemon is basically just like Yui, food is its main priority! *(Huggy was offended by Ritsu's comment) *Huggy: Goo!! Sli Sliggoo goo ("Hey! Watch what you say!") *(Huggy fires its new attack, Ice Beam, at Ritsu, freezing her) *Mio: (sighs) That's what you get for offending Yui and Huggy that way, Ritsu. *Liam: Its obvious that Sliggoo doesn't like it when you insulted it and Yui. *Ben: No time for insults! We gotta keep fighting! *Ash: Charmander, I chose you! *(Charmander materializes) *Ben: I get your plan! Cinder, help him and the other Charmander out! *Liam: Charmeleon, you too! *(All the Charmander combine their Flamethrowers with Charmeleon and Cinder's to burn the Team Rocket forces) *Meowth: Meowth! *(As the fight rages on, a storm brews outside the ship) *Mugi: Floaroma, Fairy Wind, let's go! *Floaroma: Zee! ("Right!) *(Floaroma blasts more Rocket Grunts with Fairy Wind) *(to Sawako with Spike and Jolteon) *Sawako: (to the Rocket Grunts) You're witnessing the wrath and power of a former Death Devil singer! (to Jolteon and Spike) Jolteon use Thunderbolt, and Spike use Pin Missile. *(The attacks combined take out the Rocket grunts) *Ben: You punks trying to gang up on my two best fighters? You got another thing coming! Rocky, use Close Combat! And Forearms, show these boys your special ability! *(Both Pokemon unleash their power on the Rocket grunts) *Sawako: Was that Forearms's No Guard ability? *Ben: Better believe it! Pixie, while everyone fights, you and any other Pokemon that can use psychic to get all the stolen Pokeballs. *Pixie: fable! ("Right!") *Brock: Geodude, go! *(Brock's Geodude unites with all the other Geodude on the ship to form a ring of Geodude that bashes into the grunts, just as all the Bulbasaur along with Mio' Bulbasaur named Sprout on the ship combine their Vine Whips to attack and all the Butterfree unite to stun the grunts with Stun Spore) *Ash: Now it's my turn! Go, Butterfree! *(Ash ultimately forgot he traded Butterfree for Raticate) *Ash: Huh? *Misty: Ash, you traded it, remember? *Ash: Oh, yeah. Butterfree. (Ash then starts to remember all the times he had with Butterfree, including the day it evolved from a Metapod) I raised that Butterfree all by myself. I have to get Butterfree back! *Ben: Ash, look out! *Rocket grunt: Hand over the Pokeball! *Ash: Pidgeotto, I choose you! *Ui: Skyler, you're up! *(Pidgeotto and Skyler materialize) *Ash: Pidgeotto, group Gust! *(Ash's Pidgeotto unites with Skyler and the other Pidgeotto to blow away some Rocket grunts with a giant tornado) *Ben: Now for the grand finale! *Ash: Pikachu, all together, Thunderbolt! *Mio: Help them out, Lucky! *Sawako: Same to you, Jolteon! *Ritsu: The more the merrier, right Chupy? *(All the Pikachu unite with Ash's, Jolteon, Lucky, and Chupy to send all the Rocket grunts flying) *Ben: And that's a wrap! *(The passengers celebrate) *Ash: We did it! Great job! *Ben: I'll say it was a great job! *Ash: I think we should all be very proud of our Pokemon! And we taught Team Rocket a lesson they'll never forget! *Spike: Zag goon. ("And how.") *(Suddenly, Spike also begins to glow) *(Our heroes gaze in amazement) *Ben: (in thought) First Huggy and now Spike? Talk about sudden deja vu. *Sawako: I can't believe it! *Azusa: (amazed) Now Spike's evolving too?! *Yui: (surprised by smiling) Awesome! *(The light fades and Spike's new form is revealed) *Spike: Line noone! *(Everyone cheered after Spike evolved into a Linoone) *Sawako: My little Spike evolved into a Linoone! *Ben: I guess all that experience Spike gained must've caused it to evolve into a Linoone. *Liam: That Linoone looks different than a normal one, and since my Pokedex got updated, maybe it'll know the answer. *(Liam gets out his Pokedex, and is surprised to find that it recently updated with new info from a region no one had seen or heard of before) *Dexter: Linoone, Galarian Form, the Rushing Pokemon, a Dark and Normal type, and the evolved form of Zigzagoon. This very aggressive Pokémon will recklessly challenge opponents stronger than itself. *Ben: Galarian form? Must explain it's different fur color. (in thought) Note to self, find out if there's a Pokemon league in this new region. (aloud) I'll go ahead and contact both the PDU HQ and the coast guard, where ever those goons landed, they most likely ended up in the ocean. *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket limps away after their defeat) *Jessie: I can't wait to get off this lousy bucket. *Ben: Alright, I finished calling in the PDU HQ and the Kanto coast guard. They should be able to pick up Team Rocket, while Pixie finishes returning the Pokeballs Team Rocket dropped. *(Soon, the storm outside causes the boat to pitch from the waves, incidentally causing James to drop his gold plated Pokeball) *James: Wait! There goes my salary advance! *Jessie: There goes my money, too! *Meowth: Meowth! *(Soon, our heroes feel the storm rocking the ship) *Liam: Whoa! You guys feel that?! *Ben: I sure did, and I was afraid this might happen! A storm is brewing, I think it's best we tell the Captain to head to shore. *Misty: Oh no! It's a big storm! *Ben: Just as I thought! *Brock: It'll be tough to get back with waves like this! *Misty: What?! *Ben: Brock has a point, but all the same, we don't want to end up like the Titanic all those years ago! *Misty: Hey! Where's Ash? *Yui: I think he said something about getting his Butterfree back! *Ben: That's Ash for ya! Thinking about his friends, first! You guys go after him, I'll tend to the passengers with Forearms! *(Over at the trading machine) *Azusa: Ash, what are you doing? The ship is in a storm so we have to get to safety! *Ash: I know that, Azusa. I just want to trade my Butterfree back. *Gentleman: So, you want to go back on our trade? *Ash: Butterfree was the first Pokemon I ever captured. I worked very hard training and raising it. Please, can I have it back? *Gentleman: You leave me no choice. *Ash: I'm sorry. *(While the trade begins, some of the passengers tell the captain what's happening and panic) *Captain: Now, calm down! The high seas have just pushed us a little off course. There's nothing to worry about! We're heading for port now, and besides, the ship is unsinkable. There's absolutely no need for alarm! *Ben: That's what the crew of the Titanic said, and look what happened to it! *(Another big wave crashes into the St. Anne) *Captain: Now there's no reason to panic, I just thought I'd test out one of the lifeboats. *Ben: (groans) This is almost exactly what happened to the Titanic! (in thought) Only minus the iceberg. (aloud) Alright, everyone! Me and my Pokemon helped you get your Pokeballs back, now its time to get you off this ship before it capsizes! Everyone make for the lifeboats and quick! Come on, Forearms! We gotta get the others! *Forearms: champ! ("Right!") *(As the passengers head for the lifeboats, Ben and Forearms race to find Ash and the others, and they eventually do) *Misty: Come on, Ash! We gotta go! The ship is sinking! *Ben: Worse than that! It's gonna capsize! We gotta get off the St. Anne immediately! *Ash: Hold on! *(The trade between Butterfree and Raticate completes) *Ash: Butterfree! Please forgive me. *(Another great wave crashes into the St. Anne, causing Ash to drop Butterfree's Pokeball) *Ash: Butterfree! *(As Ash races after his Butterfree, the others follow him, save for Ben) *Ben: You guys go after Ash, I'll escort this gentleman to the lifeboats. Follow me and my Machamp, please, sir. *Gentleman: Very well, but let's be quick about it! *Misty: Ash! *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket chases Magikarp's Pokeball into the kitchen) *James: Wait! There goes my next paycheck! *Jessie: Who cares about your paycheck?! What about mine?! *Meowth: We gotta get outta here! *(Another wave crashes into the St. Anne causing it to capsize as the lifeboats get a good distance away) *Ash: I got it! *Ben: Good, now let's get off the... *(Before Ben could finish his sentence, they all feel the ship start to capsize. It blows Ash and Pikachu into a room, Brock, Misty, Liam and Ben followed suit, and the rest of The Light Music Club crash into them too, all of them were knocked out cold. As for Team Rocket) *James: Got it! *(Team Rocket also feels the ship starting to capsize, and they were knocked out cold. Outside, the ship fully capsizes and sinks down to the briny deep) *Captain: May I have your attention?! Is there anyone who didn't leave the ship in time?! *(No one answers) *Captain: Everyone got off? Good! Well done! Everyone is safe then. *Narrator: Not everyone, Captain. As the St. Anne heads to the bottom of the sea. Our heroes, along with Liam, Ben and the entire Light Music Club, are trapped unconscious inside, and so is Team Rocket. Could this be the end?! How will they escape this "watery" fate? I don't know, but I have a terrible "sinking" feeling. *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts